Tea Shoppe
by Kittyinaz
Summary: Alice Hamilton decided to go out for a night on the town with her friends, Hatter decided to mix that night in his club. This starts a chain of events that has love, adventure and a mention of wonder in our world. AU, M for a reason! Yes, I am returning this one. Sorry, it took so long.
1. Chapter 1 This Free Fall

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do however, very much own the story..._

For those that know of this story, I will say that it is republished over on FictionPad as it was in the past. I will be doing chapters by week. This week it is all messed up since my site is going down 08/01/16 night.

More notes on the bottom...

 _Song I listened to for this chapter: **If We Ever Meet Again** by Timbaland featuring Katy Perry_

* * *

Alice decides to accept her friend's invitation to go to the new 'in' club in town. She can't remember the name, but these new clubs come and go all the time and she didn't see what the big deal about this one was.

She's been working hard, either at school or at work, and hasn't seen her friends in a long time – she knows this very well since they have no problem reminding her about it, as often as they can. Alice knows that even though they have promised not to try to set her up with another random guy in the club, it will inevitably happen after they start drinking. They simply cannot believe she is happy alone and they are genuinely concerned about her. But Alice is very happy being by herself and not playing some lovestruck fool, thank you very much. Truthfully, she doesn't think she can dedicate the necessary time to a real relationship. That is, if a real meaningful relationship can even be found in a club.

She calls up her friend Leigh and asks her if the offer of going out is still open. "Of course Alice! You will love where we are going tonight. Well maybe not… but who cares, after dancing and a lot of drinking, does it matter? The music is so awesome with one of the best DJ's in the city."

Alice laughs at her friend's eagerness to sell her on an idea that she has already bought. "Leigh! Enough! Now, where should I meet you?"

Leigh thinks back to the times they've gone out in the past and the condition they ended up in after. "Can we come over there? You have room and we can get a limo for the night and have a real time out on the town."

Alice sighs, knowing the responsible thing is to do that or else she will need to be the designated driver for the night. Since she wants to let loose for once and remember why she is working so hard for at school, she agrees. "Sure, what time should I be expecting everyone?"

Thanks to her family, she doesn't really need to work, and this way she can get some relaxation without the worry of missing the next day, never mind it being a Friday.

* * *

Hatter is busy at his new nightclub making sure everything is ready for the night. He's been hiding himself here after making it in LA. His life had gotten out of control while there and his answer had been to move to Pittsburgh and out of the limelight for awhile.

However, he can't be idle for long and soon designed and built this club. This way he can still do what he loved while producing entertainment for others.

The club is owned under his real name, but most people know him by MH. For this place, and when he DJ's, he uses the name his friends call him – the name he had earned on the streets of London – Hatter. It is the only way he can protect himself from all the bloody gold diggers! He has known his fair share of them and luckily knew them for what they were. Also, his nickname plays well into the club's theme. He smiles wryly at the thought.

Hatter turns in his chair and looks out to the city below him, losing himself in thought. He hasn't spun for awhile; maybe tonight he will enjoy himself while at the same time keeping an eye on the club. As he peruses the thought, he decides that he will do just that and mix pleasure with work. Of course, he will need Dorm to work with him to throw off the scent and also in case he needs a break, but Dorm is great at making it look like he was doing all the work and that Hatter was only the eye candy. The thought causes Hatter to smirk; even not knowing who he truly is the ladies seem to throw themselves at him anyway, no matter how much he shows his disinterest. As long as he is not mean spirited about the refusals or uses any of them ladies, there is no reason that he can't enjoy the attention, was there? Hatter turns to make the calls to put his plans for the night in place. Glancing at the clock he notes it will be time to open up in a couple of hours.

Alice is dressed in a blue mini skirt dress and red tights, with heeled boots. Her friends had tried to get her to wear something different, but she refuses to get dressed up just so they can try to set her up with someone. She is comfortable and that is all that matters to her tonight.

She walks outside thinking that it's warm enough that she won't need a jacket and gets into the limo with Leigh and a bunch of their girlfriends. As they all grab a glass of bubbly, they raise them in toast and say, "To Alice, may she remember how to have fun tonight!" They all laugh, including Alice, and drink to that. Alice turns to Sam and asks, "Where are we going tonight?"

Sam is a petite woman with ice white hair and dark blue sapphire eyes that she came by naturally from her mother. She is another of those special friends who understands Alice. "You don't know?"

Alice shakes her head no.

Sam looks at Leigh. "You didn't tell her?"

Leigh is sheepish and replies, "Do you think she would agree to go if I had told her the name?"

Alice looks at both of them. "Alright! I am here and very unlikely to jump out of the limo if you tell me where we were going, so c'mon give!"

Leigh is pure energy. She is 5'5, auburn hair, and bright green eyes. She is the life of the party and often Alice has commented that if they could harness her energy, it would end the energy crisis by itself for most of the world. But in spite of this, she is a loyal friend who will do anything to make sure people are happy. But there are times that Alice is ready to kill her, though, and this may be one of those times if she does not cough up the name of the club. How bad can a name be?

Leigh looks sheepish and tells her, "It's called the Tea Shoppe. The main DJ's name is Hatter and well, umm you can guess the theme."

Alice sighs. Her name is the bane of her life. She has been teased about her name and the Alice in Wonderland story throughout her entire life. What makes it worse is when people learn that her great grandfather was Charles Dodgson, or as most people know him as, Lewis Carol. Not many know it, but she always curses the day her mom decided to humor her great grandfather's wishes and named her Alice. She normally tries to avoid any situations that scream out Alice in Wonderland because of this, but Leigh and Sam have convinced her in the past few years to embrace it and not run screaming from her heritage. She's trying, but seriously? "Tea Shoppe?"

Sam answers quietly, while the rest of the girls in the group drink their champagne, laughing and carrying on in their own conversations. "The theme is the Mad Hatter's Tea Party and their drinks are based on the teas. I heard that the owner has been very imaginative and has come close to make quite a few tastes like teas. And, the main DJ is pure eye candy and wears a hat everywhere."

Alice looks out the window, resigning herself to trying to have fun, and notices that they are drawing close to a place with a huge line wrapping around the corner and down the street. Wow, she hasn't seen a club this popular in a long time. She then thinks about having to wait in a line that long. She turns and looks at her friends, begging, "Please tell me one of you has a way in without waiting in that line."

Leigh and Sam look at each other and then start to laugh. Their friend has no idea how beautiful she is and how many times the three of them opened doors that normally stay closed. Alice is 5'6" with mahogany hair that falls below her shoulders and rich blue sapphire eyes. Her work and great genes give her a body most would kill for. But Alice never has a clue and would protest if they tried to tell her. Tonight, however, they did have a way in.

Sam finally puts Alice out of misery. "We are expected, a friend of mine is a bartender in there and has pulled some strings and got us on the VIP list." Of course, when he heard it was for Alice, he was scrambling all over, trying to make sure everything would be perfect. He has a huge crush on her.

Alice sighs in relief. The limo door is quickly opened by the valet and the girls all get out of the vehicle. Sam walks up to the guy at the head of the line, tells him their names as he checks the list, nodding, and opens the doors for them. She looks back and pointedly raises her eyebrow. Alice and Leigh laugh at her. Walking up to her, they link arms around each other and walk into the club. The rest of their friends follow them inside, still giggling and laughing.

Once inside, Alice almost stops dead, looking around in sheer amazement at the club decorations. There are trees everywhere, the tables have mismatched chairs and white tablecloths, and the ground underneath the tables looks like actual grass. As she looks at where the DJ booth is, she notices it appears to be a windmill. The Bar is cleverly disguised as a long assortment of connected tables with tea pots steaming slightly all over it. There are pastries all along the length that Alice thinks are fake until she watches as a woman picks one up and eats it. She looks up and realizes the ceiling looks like the night sky with comets and falling stars shooting through it randomly. As she watches, the stars seem to twinkle at her.

Sam and Leigh lead their party down the pathway to… a ring of Mushrooms? Alice realizes that the owner has put the VIP level on top of the mushrooms with the dance floor in the middle of the mushrooms on the lower level. Alice has to give credit where credit is due; this club is awesome and the owner went way above and beyond designing it. She climbs the stairs and they go to the table marked 'Alice in Wonderland'. Alice shakes her head but thinks _, if it got us in, I'm not complaining!_ She sits down with her friends and they all start to talk and generally have fun while sampling the assortment of drinks in front of them.

Hatter looks out at the crowd, enjoying himself. Dorm is working with him and keeping his mouth closed as normal. He looks up at the VIP area, intrigued by the group of women there. He'd seen them walking through the club heading in that direction earlier. He remembers seeing a large party reserved under 'Alice in Wonderland' and has wondered at the moniker; they must be that group. He shrugs and gets ready to spin another record, hopefully lure them down below to dance. If they look as good as they did at the first glance he'd taken, then they will draw others onto the dance floor with them.

Alice is getting bored listening to the girls talking. She doesn't care much for gossip like most of them did. Hearing a driving beat start, she taps Sam's shoulder and when she leans closer, Alice tells her, "I want to go down and dance."

Sam nods and taps Leigh's shoulder next to her, pointing downstairs. Leigh flashes a grin and stands up and the three women walk down, joining the crowd on the floor.

Hatter sees three of the most beautiful ladies make their way to the floor. Well, all three were certainly beautiful but one… one intrigues him. He watches her with her friends and wonders what her story is, what is she doing here, what is her name…. is she single? He thinks for a second and signals Dorm to take over as he makes his way to the dance floor to watch her. Dorm will be fine since he has a few songs queued up and ready to go. Hatter can't think of the last time a woman has caught his eye like this; he is curious and wants to satisfy that curiosity.

Alice is having a blast, she likes to dance, but normally doesn't go out much. She glances to her left and sees a pair of dark chocolate eyes that connect with hers. Her stomach does a quick flip and she blinks, losing the eyes in the crowd. She misses the intensity instantly as well as the warmth she felt when meeting them. Frowning, she wonders what is happening. Alice feels a quick tap on her shoulder and turns to see Sam cocking her head at her quizzically, silently asking if everything was okay. Alice nods and the three keep on enjoying themselves.

Soon enough, of course, people try to cut in. The three friends are used to men trying to cut in all the time and have developed ways to gently, but firmly, relay the fact that they were not interested, if they truly were not. Of course, there are always some who can't take a hint, but they have ways to deal with them, also.

In this case, the guy in question is very drunk, not understanding their hints. Furthermore, it looks like he has planned this out. He grabs Alice from behind and proceeds to grind into her. She flicks her eyes to Sam and Leigh who instantly understand and try to move closer to help her. Alice steps away and loudly says, "Get off!"

The guy leers at her, "C'mon, looking and dancing like that tells me you need a man to… _dance with_." He leans closer and Alice backs off from the smell radiating off of him. She can see that his friends are helping keep Sam and Leigh away and she is getting a little nervous. He grabs her again, pulling her close to him, not caring at all that she is fighting him.

Before he can do something, a hand grabs his shoulder and swings him around to a very angry Hatter who tells him in a hard tone, "The lady told ya no. And a _gentleman_ always honors wha' a lady says."

Alice is shocked that the man whose eyes had caused the odd but pleasant feeling in her stomach earlier was now there… defending her? She is grateful and a little flattered; most people and her friends don't try to help her, knowing she can handle herself very well. But this is a dangerous situation and she is feeling very uncomfortable – this guy gave her a very bad feeling – and Alice is grateful for the save. Her savior glances at her and indicates slightly that she needs to try to move away. She looks quickly around and sees that the only safe spot is beside her brown-eyed savior since all the other ways are blocked.

Lonnie looks at the man that has come out of nowhere, taking away his fun. Who did this guy think he is? He attempts to push away the smaller man so he can get back to his entertainment for the night, but is shocked when the man doesn't budge at all. And then he notices the woman who'd caught his attention moving to the guy's side. Without even glancing at her, the guy moves slightly in front of her, effectively making sure that Lonnie can't get to her. Not without going through this guy first.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lonnie demands angrily.

At first, Hatter puzzles about why the woman who caught his attention didn't leave. Then he realizes that this bloody scumbag's friends have blocked her in. Instead, she has assessed the situation and moved to the safest spot in the circle, by his side. He moves slightly to make sure that if the drunken man makes a move towards her, it would be through him. Where are the bouncers he hired to make sure situations like this did not happen?

Hatter replies to the man in a cold voice, "You will bloody leave now, my friend, or you will regret whatever you do to the lady here."

Lonnie stares at the guy and gets a bad feeling that this is not going to end well. Glaring at him, he mutters, "Whatever, I was just trying to dance with the lady." He stalks off, figuring he can try again when he is sure the guy is elsewhere. Lonnie has never seen this guy before when other girls came through and caught his attention. The guy is probably a bouncer or such, he thinks, before whistling to his friends and walking away, not looking back.

Alice breathes a sigh of relief and then brown eyes turns quickly and asks her, "Are ya alright, did the bloody scut harm ye?"

She looks into his eyes and sees that he is genuinely concerned. "No, he just frightened me." She takes a deep breath, thinking that she needs to thank him – and to be honest, she really wants to know his name – and says, "Thank you. My name is Alice."

He glances at her, as if making sure she is alright. "Yer welcome. Nice ta meet ya Alice, name's Hatter." He glances around again, noticing the crowd and still feeling… protective, he asks her, "Ya want to get off the floor and get a drink _?" And maybe answer some of my questions…_

Alice looks at Hatter, noticing the nice build, the hair that goes wherever it wants, and the _oh ye gods, thank you!_ accent. The odd feeling in her stomach returns and she smiles. She really needs a drink and doesn't feel worried about being with this man who has saved her. In fact, she wants to get to know him better. She glances over her shoulder to Sam and Leigh and lets them know she is going to the bar. They nod and give her a look that she all too well recognizes; she will be getting the interrogation later.

Alice turns back to Hatter, noticing he has seen all of their byplay and is still patiently waiting for her answer. "Yes."

 _This free fall in her stomach has got her feeling so…_

They walk off the dance floor together to satisfy their mutual curiosity about the other.

* * *

 **Fairfarren~ Kittyinaz**

 **So yeah, there is alot missing from how I normally post things. But this is the 2nd ever story I posted. I definitely will be posting on other sites than here for the sheer reason this ends up having alot of Lemons in this story. There is no way to really edit this to remove them, but I will be posting a heads up chapter along with where I am posting it. Once a week you should (Crossing fingers) have a chapter.**

 **And yes, the Twilighted version will be posted...**


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter has been posted on my site.

The first site normally posted is my own, at Kittyinaz dot com.

The other places I post at under Kittyinaz are as follows: (and while I do try to update within a week, there is no guarantee though)

TWCS (The Writers Coffee Shop) often is posted within the same day as I post on my site due to a friend doing it for me.

Better in Texas (If searching for it, it is BetterinTexasFiction dot ning dot com)

A03 (An Archive of Our Own)

FictionPad

Fanfiction Affliction

Dokuga (For Inuyasha fics only)

The other sites get updated when I get time, but I figured I will tell you guys from now on when I post on my site, in case you are unable to follow it for some unknown reason.

Also, my site is the place to find out what is going on with me.

I also am on Facebook and have a group there also. They get first notifications of everything, even if it I am too sick to do anything. But they will be the ones to tell anyone if I am alive, as well as a place I encourage writers to share their updates.

(www dot facebook dot com slash groups slash 529185193800251)

This will be posted each time I have a new chapter ready.

I just can't bring myself back here to post when my stories have repeatedly been stolen. Since I removed my stories, there hasn't been as many cases since then, nor am I profiting those that copy FanFiction and they do nothing to shut down the sites.

Kittyinaz


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter has been posted on my site.

The first site normally posted is my own, at Kittyinaz dot com.

The other places I post at under Kittyinaz are as follows: (and while I do try to update within a week, there is no guarantee though)

TWCS (The Writers Coffee Shop) often is posted within the same day as I post on my site due to a friend doing it for me.

Better in Texas (If searching for it, it is BetterinTexasFiction dot ning dot com)

A03 (An Archive of Our Own)

FictionPad

Fanfiction Affliction

Dokuga (For Inuyasha fics only)

The other sites get updated when I get time, but I figured I will tell you guys from now on when I post on my site, in case you are unable to follow it for some unknown reason.

Also, my site is the place to find out what is going on with me.

I also am on Facebook and have a group there also. They get first notifications of everything, even if it I am too sick to do anything. But they will be the ones to tell anyone if I am alive, as well as a place I encourage writers to share their updates.

(www dot facebook dot com slash groups slash 529185193800251)

This will be posted each time I have a new chapter ready.

I just can't bring myself back here to post when my stories have repeatedly been stolen. Since I removed my stories, there hasn't been as many cases since then, nor am I profiting those that copy FanFiction and they do nothing to shut down the sites.

Kittyinaz


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter has been posted on my site.

The first site normally posted is my own, at Kittyinaz dot com.

The other places I post at under Kittyinaz are as follows: (and while I do try to update within a week, there is no guarantee though)

TWCS (The Writers Coffee Shop) often is posted within the same day as I post on my site due to a friend doing it for me.

Better in Texas (If searching for it, it is BetterinTexasFiction dot ning dot com)

A03 (An Archive of Our Own)

FictionPad

Fanfiction Affliction

Dokuga (For Inuyasha fics only)

The other sites get updated when I get time, but I figured I will tell you guys from now on when I post on my site, in case you are unable to follow it for some unknown reason.

Also, my site is the place to find out what is going on with me.

I also am on Facebook and have a group there also. They get first notifications of everything, even if it I am too sick to do anything. But they will be the ones to tell anyone if I am alive, as well as a place I encourage writers to share their updates.

(www dot facebook dot com slash groups slash 529185193800251)

This will be posted each time I have a new chapter ready.

I just can't bring myself back here to post when my stories have repeatedly been stolen. Since I removed my stories, there hasn't been as many cases since then, nor am I profiting those that copy FanFiction and they do nothing to shut down the sites.

Kittyinaz


End file.
